


The Key To My Heart

by RoseIsRelatable



Series: The Key [3]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Rose's WeUs universe, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsRelatable/pseuds/RoseIsRelatable
Summary: Seven years is a long time to keep any secret, especially one that's been bubbling semi-publicly and threatening to burst.
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Series: The Key [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664293
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	The Key To My Heart

“Good luck, Myeong-ah.” The whispered phrase rumbled in my ear as Yonghoon pulled back from our hug, holding my shoulders, staring intently into my face. “You know everything will be okay. If it hurts, hyung is here for you.”  
  
“I know you are,” I said, getting uncomfortable. I pouted and pulled my shoulders out of Yonghoon’s grip. I’m picky about who touches me, where, how, when, and for how long. “I’ll be back later. Harin-hyung,” I directed my attention to the man cooking omelets in the kitchen, “if you and Hyungu-hyung change the passcode for the lock before I get home again, I swear I will beat you.”  
  
I gave my hyungs a thumbs-up and left the apartment. I tucked my hands in my pockets. I was walking the short distance from my band’s apartment to the company building with all the studios and practice spaces. I wanted to talk to Giwook, and I wanted to do it alone. There’s no more solitary place than his studio.  
  
Reaching the door to the tiny studio, I lifted my right hand and tapped my fingers gently against the surface, suddenly unsure of myself. I had let Hyungu talk me into this. I may have had a bit to drink a few nights before, and I might possibly have spilled to him how gay I am and how much I’ve always adored Giwook. I hoped he wouldn’t remember a thing, but the next morning, Hyungu brought it up, saying I shouldn’t let my feelings sit and simmer like this or I would explode. He was right. Seven years was a long time to keep it all pent up inside.  
  
See, when puberty reared its ugly head, it hit Giwook like a truck. It hit me… more like a butterfly. Suddenly, my best friend was devastatingly handsome, at least to my eyes. He had a monolid on one eye and a double crease on the other, so he’s always been just a little asymmetrical. I’ve always loved that about him. That, and his crooked smirks and dazzling grins. His cute button nose and perfect pink lips. But during break times at school, Giwook would lean against the side of the building with the other boys and talk about the girls. All I ever wanted to do was stare at him. He had a couple of girlfriends back when we were in school. How could he not? Who wouldn’t be all over a genius musical prodigy with sparkly eyes and squishy cheeks?  
  
I used to be taller than him. He grew. I didn’t. Now I’m shorter by about five centimeters. It’s fine. Just means I have an even easier time giving him the puppy dog stare when I want attention or food.  
  
I had a boyfriend last year. I had decided it was time to move on from my adolescent crush and find a special someone who actually wanted to give me a chance. It didn’t work out. My boyfriend slept with another guy while I was in Japan with the band. I guess I just wasn’t available enough for him. It probably didn’t help that I never felt comfortable under his touch, or under him. Still, betrayal hurts, and dating that boy did nothing to stop my heart from longing for Giwook’s. I don’t know if I was crying because I was cheated, or because letting go of my crush was so hopelessly impossible. When I needed him to hold me while the sobs shook through me like an earthquake, Giwook didn’t judge me. Just dabbed at my tears with a tissue and told me I’d find a real man soon enough. I remember staring up at him, knowing I already had.  
  
I zipped my hoodie to guard against the cool breeze that was starting to nip at me the longer I waited outside. He must have had his headphones on. I sighed and looked up at the sky, tapping my feet anxiously. Was this really such a good idea? I knew my best friend would let me down easy if he rejected me. I was still terrified of the rejection. A stray tear slipped down my cheek. I didn’t even know I was starting to cry. I wiped it away and took one more deep breath, then knocked harder.  
  
The door slowly opened, spilling light into the tiny room. Giwook squinted at me in the bright sunshine. “Hi,” he said, stepping to the side to let me in. I entered his little studio, dimly lit by a custom-made neon sign near the desk and the glow of the computer screen. “I’m making a remix of one of Mamamoo-sunbae’s songs. Do you want to hear what I have so far? I think it’s pretty good but it needs a ton of work.” Giwook plopped into the cushy chair, folding one leg under and sitting on his foot. “You know how nothing is ever quite perfect enough. It drives me insane.” I listened to him ramble for a few minutes. “Myeongie?” Giwook turned his chair and faced me. “You okay? You’re so quiet. Sit down.”  
  
“I like everything you make, Giwook-ah,” I whispered, still standing in front of him. “But I didn’t come to hear your remix.”  
  
Giwook stood again and looked at me with concern. “Are you okay?” he repeated. I swallowed hard.  
  
“I’m sorry,” I began. “I’m sorry for what I’m about to say. I’m sorry if it makes things awkward. I’m sorry if it makes you hate me.”  
  
“Dongmyeong, I could never-” Giwook started, gripping my biceps.  
  
“Just listen,” I interrupted. “Please. If I don’t say this, I might just lose my mind.” Giwook nodded. I drew a deep breath and exhaled through my mouth. “I have spent the past seven years desperately in love… with… you.” I looked up into Giwook’s sparkling brown eyes, waiting for a reaction. When nothing came, I continued. “You’re all I’ve dreamt of in that span of time. I love you more than anything. I look at you and it’s like the rest of the world melts away, time stops ticking, my heart stops beating, and all I want to do is taste your lips.” Giwook's hands slowly slipped down my arms. He gently gripped my hands, squeezing them, urging me to continue. “I know you’ll never feel the same way and I’m deluded and stupid. I’m not some gorgeous girl for you to show off. But I needed you to know you’ve given me violent butterflies for the better part of a decade. I’ve cried over how much I want you and how much I know I can’t have you. I just… Hyungu put me up to this. He said it wasn’t healthy for me to hold it in. So, Lee Giwook, I love you. I love you with all of my heart. I love your raspy morning voice. I love your asymmetrical eyelids.” I let go of his left hand so I could touch his face. He didn’t pull away from my hand, just let me caress his face. “I love your squishy cheeks… even if they’re getting less squishy as you grow up. Speaking of growing up, I love to watch it happen to you. Seeing you grow into who you were always meant to be.”  
  
“You always talk like you’re so much more than two weeks older than me,” Giwook chuckled. “You know we’ve watched each other grow. I’m so proud of who you are.”  
  
“I know.” I rubbed my thumb along his cheekbone and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, breaking eye contact. My eyes welled up again. “I’m in love with you, Giwook. And I’m a fool for saying it out loud. Now just break my heart so I can go home and eat ice cream with our hyungs.”  
  
“You want me to hurt you?” Giwook whispered. One big, fat tear rolled down my face, dripping off my chin and onto the floor between us. “You’re right, Dongmyeong,” Giwook said, straightening his back and looking down at me. “You’re not a gorgeous girl for me to show off. You… you’re a gorgeous boy.”  
  
“Eh?” I spluttered.  
  
“If I’m really all you want, I’m willing to give it a try.”  
  
“Oh no,” I said, pulling away. I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head. “No, Giwook-ah. I will not be an experiment. Not after I confessed my feelings for you. I won’t let you lead me on while you play around with the idea of being gay. It’s not fair to me.”  
  
“You won’t be an experiment,” Giwook insisted. His hands found my hips in the dim light and he held onto me firmly. “I mean, yeah, I’ve never kissed a guy. But that doesn’t matter. I love people, not what’s in their pants. All I’m saying is, I think I can do this.” I studied his face. My best friend was never anything short of honest and genuine. Even in the dark, I could see concern etched between his eyebrows, a glimmer in his eyes that I couldn’t discern as a reflection or actual feelings. His lips were dry and cracked. Giwook wasn’t drinking enough water. I always told him to drink more water. The longer I stared at his lips, the darker his ears became. His face was flushed. “Are you going to stare at me, or kiss me?”  
  
“Are you saying you love me back?” I asked, my eyes traveling back to his. The answer came in Giwook’s lips crashing into mine. They were a little rough, but they softened against my mouth. I gasped, then gave in to his kiss, letting myself melt against his chest. Giwook started gently lapping his tongue against my closed mouth, entreating me to part my lips and let him in, so I did. He tasted like strawberry flavored Milkis. I moaned softly with his tongue exploring the roof of my mouth. Giwook’s grip on my hips tightened and I threw my arms around his shoulders. We couldn’t have been closer together if we had melded into one person. When we came up for air, Giwook pressed tender kisses to the tip of my nose, my forehead, and both my cheeks. His forehead came to rest against mine. “You taste like soda,” I whispered against his lips. Giwook giggled. “Not that I’m complaining.”  
  
“You want one?” he asked. He rubbed his nose against mine. “I’ll get you a Milkis out of the mini-fridge and you can sit in my lap and listen to my remix.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
And that’s exactly what we did. I sat in Giwook’s lap, watching him play around with his production software with one hand while the other held tightly around my waist. Every so often, I felt his face press into my shoulder. “Myeong-ah,” Giwook whispered against the back of my neck.  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm fully willing to expand this into a full series if that's what people want. Also, if you have a favorite ship and want to make a request, it doesn't have to be a special occasion. I got you. Thanks for reading my cute fluffy garbage! Kisses!


End file.
